dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Реплики Вольфганга
thumb|186pxВольфганг — силач, чья манера речи отлично отражает его умственное развитие. 'Вольфганг' Инструменты *Топор — "Chop!" ("Рубить!") *Элитный топор — "That's one fancy axe." ("Весьма элегантный топор.") *Лопата — "Dirt Spoon!" ("Ложка для земли!") *Королевская лопата — "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Не терпится начать рыть ямы.") *Кирка — "Pick!" ("Тюк!") *Роскошная кирка — "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Эй, а разве золото не мягкое?") *Бритва — "My skin is too strong for hairs!" ("Моя кожа слишком прочна для волос!") *Бритва (нельзя побрить) — "That cannot be shaved." ("Это нельзя побрить.") *Бритва (ничего не осталось) — "I cannot shave when there are no hairs." ("Я не могу его побрить пока нет волос.") *Бритва (бритье не спящего бифало) — "I will wait until he is not looking." ("Подожду пока он не будет смотреть.") *Молот — "Needs sickle!" ("Нужен серп!") *Вилы — "Reminds me of childhood." ("Напоминают мне о детстве.") Освещение Костёр и кострище *Костёр/кострище (постройка завершена) — "Good bye dark times!" ("Прощайте, тёмные времена!") *Костёр/кострище (огромное пламя) — "Is too much fire!" ("Слишком много огня!") *Костёр/кострище (среднее пламя) — "Is good fire!" ("Хороший огонь!") *Костёр/кострище (маленькое пламя) — "The fire is not hot enough." ("Огонь слишком слаб.") *Костёр/кострище (потухает) — "The darkness is coming!" ("Тьма наступает!") *Костёр/кострище (потух) — "Uh oh. It turned off." ("Ой-ёй. Он потух.") *Шахтёрская каска — "This will keep my hands free." ("Это освободит мои руки.") *Светильник Джека — "Spooky!" ("Жуткий!") *Факел — "I attack night with fire stick." ("Я атакую ночь с помощью горящей палки.") Выживание *Рюкзак — "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Он для того, чтобы положить мои вещи внутрь.") *Ловушка для птиц — "I will catch bird!" ("Я поймаю птицу!") *Сачок — "Catch bugs." ("Ловить жуков.") *Удочка — "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") *Спальник — "Nap time!" ("Тихий час!") *Палатка — "It is time for a mighty nap." ("Время богатырского сна.") *Ловушка — "No trap can hold me!" ("Ни одна ловушка не удержит меня!") Еда Казан *Казан — "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут.") *Казан (еда приготовится не скоро) — "This is going to take a while." ("Это займет некоторое время.") *Казан (еда скоро будет готова) — "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (еда готова) — "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat." ("Мммм! Можно есть.") Грядки *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка — "I will grow mighty crops here!" ("У меня тут будет богатырский урожай!") *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (овощи растут) — "Grow my little friends! Grow!" ("Растите, маленькие друзья! Растите!") *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) — "Dirt is not dirty enough to make plants." ("Для роста посевов нужна грязь погрязнее.") *Холодильник — "Box what makes cold!" ("Коробка, из которой идёт холод!") Наука *Научная машина — "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") *Алхимический двигатель — "I am not sure how I feel about... science." ("Я не уверен, что я силён в ... науке.") *Теневой манипулятор — "What has Wolfgang done?" ("Что же Вольфганг натворил?") *Зимометр — "Cold go up! Red go down!" ("Холод вверх! Красное вниз!") *Дождеметр — "Splish! Splash!" ("Плюх! Плих!") *Порох — "Boom pepper!" ("Бум-перчик!") *Громоотвод — "Is wire in sky!" ("Это провод в небо!") *Громоотвод (заряженный) — "Ooooh, sparks!" ("Оооо, искры!") Бой *Копьё — "It gave me a sliver." ("Я им порезался.") *Бумеранг — "It's a thing!" ("Это предмет!") *Усыпляющий дротик — "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное — не вдыхать.") *Огненный дротик — "Careful, Wolfgang." ("Осторожно, Вольфганг.") *Футбольный шлем — "I don't like sports." ("Я не люблю спортивные игры.") *Деревянная броня — "Is almost strong as belly!" ("Крепкий, почти как мой живот!") *Пчелиная мина — "It buzzlez when I shake it." ("Оно гудит, когда я встряхиваю его.") *Зубная ловушка — "It bites bottoms from below!" ("Она снизу кусает за пятки.") Конструкции Улей *Улей — "Bees!" ("Пчёлы!") *Улей (немного мёда) — "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") *Улей (полон мёда) — "Is ready for harvest!" ("Пора собирать!") Птичья клетка *Птичья клетка — "Is home for my birdies." ("Домик для моих птичек.") *Птичья клетка (занята) — "Hello birdie!" ("Привет, птичка!") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) — "I should be quiet!" ("Не буду шуметь!") Дом свина *Дом свина — "The door is too small for me." ("Эта дверь слишком мала для меня.") *Дом свина (занят, свет включен) — "Hey! Come out here, pig man!" ("Эй! Выходи, свинолюд!") *Дом свина (занят, свет выключен) — "Where did he go?" ("Куда он ушёл?") Стены *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Scratchy straws!" ("Царапучее сено.") *Стена из травы (установлена) — "Wall is made of grass!" ("Стенка из травы!") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "Pokey sticks!" ("Палочки!") *Деревянная стена (установлена) — "Hello, pointy sticks!" ("Привет, острые палочки!") *Каменная стена (инвентарь) — "Piles of rocks!" ("Кучка камней!") *Каменная стена (установлена) — "Wall is strong like me!" ("Крепкая стенка, как я сам!") *Сундук — "I put my stuff in there!" ("Я могу положить свои вещи сюда!") *Паркет — "These are floorboards." ("Это половые доски.") *Брусчатка — "Hastily cobbled stones." ("Наспех положенные камни.") Материалы *Верёвка — "Strong! Like me!" ("Крепкая! Как я!") *Доски — "I break lot to make board!" ("Я много ломал, чтобы сделать доску!") *Каменный блок — "I crush rock to make brick!" ("Я разбил камень, чтобы сделать кирпич!") *Папирус — "Is like paper." ("Как бумага.") *Фиолетовый самоцвет — "Is prettier." ("Красивый.") Магия *Мясное чучело — "I'm not going to die." ("Я не собираюсь умирать.") *Флейта Пана — "I can play folk song." ("Я могу сыграть народную песенку.") *Животворящий амулет — "Is very pretty." ("Он очень красивый.") *Топливо ужаса — "Scary stuff." ("Страшная вещь.") *Огонь Ночи — "Is strange glow." ("Странное свечение.") *Броня Ночи — "Is like wearing scary little rag!" ("Как будто носишь страшные маленькие лохмотья.") *Тёмный меч — "Is real? Is not real? Is sharp!" ("Он настоящий? Не настоящий? Он острый!") Одежда *Соломенная шляпа — "Is good hat!" ("Хорошая шляпа"!) *Шляпа бифало — "Is good hat!" ("Хорошая шляпа!") *Шляпа пчеловода — "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно сохранить меня защищённым.") *Перьевая шляпа — "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я — ПТИЦА!") *Зимняя шапка — "It make ears happy in cold!" ("В холод ушки радуются!") *Цилиндр — "Is good hat!" ("Хорошая шляпа!") *Удобный жилет — "It's a... thing." ("Это... вещь.") *Толстовка — "Is warm and fuzzy nose." ("Тёплый и мягкий нос.") *Утеплённая толстовка — "I'm real cozy in this nose." ("Этот нос удобный-удобный.") *Кустошляпа — "I am so sneaky!" ("Я такой незаметный!") *Венок — "Is so pretty!" ("Он такой красивый!") 'Природа - Растения' Ель *Ель — "Hello, tree!" ("Привет, дерево!") *Ель (срублена) — "Ha! I have prevailed!" ("Ха! Я сильнее!") *Ель (горит) — "I broke it." ("Я сломал её.") *Ель (сгорела) — "Is small and broken now." ("Она маленькая и сломанная.") *Бревно — "Is thick like my arm." ("Толстое, как моя рука.") *Бревно (горит) — "Is thick like my arm." ("Толстое, как моя рука.") *Уголь — "Is like holding tiny dead tree." ("Похоже на крохотное мертвое дерево.") *Шишка — "I could crush this tree-seed with my hands!" ("Я могу сокрушить это семечко дерева своими руками!") *Шишка (посажена) — "It will be tree soon." ("Она скоро станет деревом.") Шипастое дерево. *Шипастое дерево — "Is spikey." ("Оно колючее.") *Шипастое дерево (срубленно) — "I chopped the spikes off!" ("Я обрубил колючки!") *Шипастое дерево (горит) — "I burn the spikes off!" ("Я сжигаю колючки!") *Шипастое дерево (сгорело) — "Is spikey and black now" ("Острое и черное.") Узловатая ель *Узловатая ель — "Cheer up, tree!" ("Веселее, дерево!") Саженец *Саженец — "Puny tree! I am stronger than you!" ("Жалкое деревце! Я сильнее тебя!") *Саженец (ветки собраны) — "Ha! Ha! Ha! Tree is floppy!" ("Ха! Ха! Ха! Дерево гибкое!") *Саженец (горит) — "Oops." ("Упс.") *Саженец (выкопан) — "He is cold and lonely." ("Оно холодное и одинокое.") *Ветки — "Puny twigs! I can break them!" ("Маленькие ветки! Я могу сломать их!") Трава *Трава — "Is grass." ("Это трава") *Трава (в инвентаре) — "I have defeated the grass!" ("Я победил траву!") *Трава (засохла) — "It needs poop." ("Ему нужен навоз.") *Трава (горит) — "Not good!" ("Не хорошо!") *Дёрн поляны — "He is cold and lonely." ("Холодный и одинокий.") *Срезанная трава — "I made a pile of grass." ("Я сделал кучку травы.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст — "Is full of food-balls!" ("Полные еды шарики!") *Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны) — "Eating part is gone." ("Съедобная часть закончилась.") *Ягодный куст (засох) — "I need to poop on it." ("Я должен удобрить его.") *Ягодный куст (в инвентаре) — "He is cold and lonely." ("Он холоден и одинок.") Камыш *Камыш — "Is watery grass." ("Водная трава.") *Камыш (собран) — "I have beaten the reeds!" ("Я победил камыш!") *Камыш (горит) — "Not good!" ("Нехорошо!") *Срезанный камыш — "I made a clump of reeds." ("Я сделал глыбу из тростников.") Растение *Растение — "Leafy!" *Растение (растёт) — "Is still growing." ("Все еще растёт.") *Растение (готово) — "Mmmm. Is tasty now." ("Ммм. Вкусный.") *Болотное растение — "Is plant." ("Это растение.") *Колючий куст — "Is thorny." ("Он шипастый.") *Цветы — "They are very pretty." ("Они очень красивые.") 'Природа - Объекты' Улей *Улей — "Oh, beehive!" ("Ох, улей!") *Соты — "Bee used to live inside." ("В них живут пчелы.") Валун *Валун — "Is rock. What you not get?" ("Это камень. Чего непонятного?") *Камни — "Is hard! Like me!" ("Он крепок! Как я!") *Кремень — "Is rock, but pointy-er." ("Это камень, но заострённее.") *Золотой самородок — "Money is for tiny men!" ("Деньги для маленьких людей!") Могилы *Надгробие (1) — "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") *Надгробие (2) — "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") *Надгробие (3) — "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, это же моё имя!") *Надгробие (4) — "This headstone is blank." ("Это надгробие пусто.") *Могила — "Scary! Is propably full of bones!" ("Страшно! Там наверное полно костей!") *Могила (раскопана) — "I am sorry, dead peoples." ("Простите, мёртвые люди.") След коалослона *Подозрительная кучка грязи — "Dirty dirt." ("Грязная грязь.") *След животного — "Animal went this way." ("Животное пошло в ту сторону.") Портал Максвелла *Странная платформа — "Strange rock. Do I sit on?" ("Странный булыжник. Должен ли я на него сесть?") *Странная платформа (частично собрана) — "Is coming together now." ("Собирается воедино.") *Странная платформа (полностью собрана) — "I do not fear what lies beyond!" ("Я не боюсь того, что находится за его пределами!") *Странное кольцо — "I will bend into perfect circle!" ("Я согну его в идеальный круг!") *Странный рычаг — "Bendy thing is made of metal!" ("Гнутая штуковина сделана из металла!") *Странная коробка — "Has little lever." ("Имеет маленький рычаг.") *Странная картофелина — "Ha ha! Ha ha! What ugly potato!" ("Ха-ха! Ха-ха! Какой уродливый картофель!") Червоточина *Червоточина (закрыта) — "Like soft pillow, growing on ground." ("Словно мягкая подушка, растущая на земле.") *Червоточина (открыта) — "It can not harm this man!" ("Она не сможет навредить этому человеку!") *Пруд — "Is all wet." ("Весь мокрый.") *Кокон — "The bugs are hiding in there." ("Жуки прячутся там") *Паучьи яйца — "Nasty spider eggs." ("Противные паучьи яйца.") *Кроличья нора — "You can not hide forever, jumping meat!" ("Ты не сможешь прятаться вечно, прыгающее мясо!") Головы *Голова свина — "Why Long Face?" ("Почему лицо вытянуто?") *Голова мэрма — "What a handsome devil!" ("Какой красивый дьявол!") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие *Гончая — "Woof!" ("Гав!") *Адская гончая — "Bark!" ("Гав!") *Ледяная гончая — "Bow wow!" ("Ав-ав!") *Клык гончей — "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука.") *Красный самоцвет — "Pretty rock." ("Красивый камень.") *Синий самоцвет — "Pretty rock." ("Красивый камень.") Пауки *Паук — "He has scary face!" ("У него страшное лицо!") *Паук (спит) — "Walk quietly and he might not see me." ("Пройду тихо, может он меня не увидит.") *Паук (мёртв) — "Is made of sticky goo!" ("Он сделан из липкой жижи!") *Паук-воин — "This one is extra scary." ("Этот особенно страшен.") *Паук-воин (спит) — "I think not smart to poke it." ("Думаю, не умно беспокоить его.") *Паук-воин (мертв) — "Not scary now!" ("Не страшный теперь.") *Паутина — "Is too fancy." ("Очень причудливо.") Крампус *Крампус — "Scary goat man! Run!" ("Страшный человек-козёл! Беги!") *Мешок Крампуса — "I have goat man's sack." ("У меня есть мешок человека-козла.") Щупальце *Щупальце — "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца — "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острый и склизкий.") *Кусочек щупальца — "Yuck! Slimy!" ("Фу! Склизко!") *Свин-оборотень —"Angry piggie!" ("Свирепая хрюшка!") *Призрак —"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" ("Ааааааааааааа!") Механический конь. *Механический конь — "Horsey Horse!" ("Конский конь!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' Бифало *Бифало — "Is hair-cow thing!" ("Мохнатая корова!") *Бифало (следует) — "Hair-cow is follow me!" ("Мохнатая корова преследует меня!") *Бифало (спит) — "Hair-cow is sleeping." ("Мохнатая корова спит.") *Бифало (побрит) — "Hair-cow has no more hair." ("Мохнатая корова без шерсти.") *Шерсть бифало — "I make clothes of hair-cow." ("Я получил одежду мохнатой коровы.") *Рог бифало — "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." ("Звучит словно там поле бифало.") *Детёныш бифало — "Baby hair-cow!" ("Детёныш мохнатой коровы!") Пчелы *Пчела — "Is fat and angry looking." ("Толстая и разгневанная на вид.") *Пчела (в инвентаре) — "Is safely in my pocket." ("Безобидна в моём кармане.") *Пчела-убийца — "Angry bee!" ("Разгневанная пчела!") *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) — "My angry bee!" ("Моя разгневанная пчела!") *Жало — "Is sharp like skewer!" ("Острая, как шампур!") Свины *Свин — "Hello pig. How are you?" ("Привет, свинья. Как дела?") *Свин (союзник) — "Is friend now!" ("Теперь друг!") *Свин (мёртв) — "No! The pig is dead!" ("Нет! Свинья умерла!") *Шкура свиньи — "It still has the tail on it." ("Всё ещё с хвостиком.") Лягушка *Лягушка — "Hey little froggy, froggy." ("Эй, маленькая лягушечка, лягушечка.") *Лягушка (спит) — "Is asleep." ("Спит.") *Лягушка (мертва) — "Is delicacy in my country." ("Это деликатес в моей стране.") *Коалослон — "Nose meat!" ("Носатое мясо!") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Бабочка *Бабочка — "Is pretty flutterby!" ("Прелестная бабочка!") *Бабочка (пойманная) — "My pet!" ("Мой питомец!") Птицы *Ворона — "I do not like birds." ("Мне не нравятся птицы.") *Ворона (в инвентаре) — "He is squaky." ("Он крикливый.") *Гагатовое перо — "A crow feather." ("Воронье перо.") *Красная птица — "Does that mean spring is coming?" ("Означает ли это, что весна приближается?") *Красная птица (в инвентаре) — "He likes my pocket." ("Ей нравится мой карман.") *Алое перо — "A redbird feather." ("Перо красной птицы.") *Индюк — "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" ("Глупая птица! Держись подальше от моих ягод!") *Снежная птица — "Life in frozen wastes." ("Жизнь на ледяных пустошах.") *Лазурное перо — "A snowbird feather." ("Перо снегиря.") Честер *Костеглаз — "It is eye bone. Eye bone connect to face bone." ("Это глаз на косточке. Глазная кость присоединена к лицевой кости.") *Костеглаз (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) — "It sleeps now." ("Сейчас спит.") *Пепел, оставшийся от костеглаза — *Честер — "Strange box with legs." ("Страная коробка с ножками.") Кролик *Кролик — "Tiny rabbit! Hide from me!" ("Крохотный кролик! Прячется от меня!") *Кролик (в инвентаре) — "He is my friend." ("Он мой друг.") Светлячки *Светлячки — "Sparkly!" ("Сияюще!") *Светлячки (пойманные) — "My pocket is sparkles!" ("Мой карман сияет!") Мандрагора *Мандрагора — "Is strange plant." ("Странное растение.") *Мандрагора (следует) — "Little plant man friend!" ("Маленький человеко-растенистый друг!") *Мандрагора (мертва) — "Little plant man is died!" ("Маленький человек-растение умер!") *Мандрагора (приготовлена) — "Poor little guy." ("Бедный малыш.") 'Мобы - Семейство высоких птиц' Высокая птица *Высокая птица — "Is tallest bird!" ("Самая высокая птица!") *Гнездо высокой птицы (пусто) — "The nest is empty." ("В гнезде пусто.") *Гнездо высокой птицы (с яйцом) — "That's quite an egg!" ("Большое яйцо!") Яйцо высокой птицы *Яйцо высокой птицы — "There is bird inside." ("Внутри птица.") *Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное) — "Cooked bird. Good for breakfast!" ("Приготовленная птица. Отличный завтрак!") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы — "Little bird is trying to get out." ("Птичка пытается выбраться наружу.") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (птенец мёртв, при поедании яйца) — "This egg is too crunchy." ("Это яйцо слишком хрустящее.") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (слишком жарко) — "Is too hot for little bird!" ("Слишком жарко для птички!") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (слишком холодно) — "Bird is like ice cube!" ("Птица словно кубик льда!") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (осталось много времени) — "I wait for bird." ("Я жду птицу.") *Инкубация яйца высокой птицы (осталось немного времени) — "Bird comes soon." ("Скоро появится птица.") Маленькая птица *Маленькая птица — "Is very small bird." ("Очень маленькая птица.") *Маленькая птица (проголодалась) — "Small bird is hungry." ("Маленькая птица голодна.") *Маленькая птица (голодает) — "Small bird will die from starving. ("Маленькая птица умирает от голода.") Небольшая птица *Небольшая птица — "Hah! Not so tall." ("Ха! Не так высока.") *Небольшая птица (проголодалась) — "Is hungry, and noisy." ("Голодная и шумная.") *Небольшая птица (голодная, атакует) — "Is hungry, noisy and angry!" ("Голодная, шумная и разгневанная!") 'Мобы - Боссы' *Энт — "Is wood man!" ("Деревянный человек!") *Живое бревно — "Creepy face log!" ("Бревно с жутким лицом!") *Королева пауков — "Oh no! Walking bug house!" ("О нет! Ходячий жучий дом!") *Паучья шляпа — "Is like smooch from giant bug." ("Это как поцелуй гиганского жука.") *Циклоп-олень — "He looks mightier than me." ("На вид здоровей меня.") *Глаз циклопа-оленя — "Yuck yuck yuck!" ("Фу фу фу!") 'Мобы - Другие' *Максвелл — "A fancy suit is no match for my muscles!" ("Модный костюмчик моим мускулам не чета!") *Король свиней — "Ha! Is good people!" ("Ха! Свои люди!") *Абигейл — "Awww, she has a cute little bow." ("Ах, у неё маленький милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Мясо монстра — "It is not looking like food." ("Не похоже на еду.") *Жареное мясо монстра — "I still do not want to eat this." ("Я всё ещё не хочу это есть.") *Мясо — "Meat makes me strong!" ("Мясо делает меня сильным!") *Жареное мясо — "I made meat good with fire!" ("Я сделал отличное мясо с помощью огня!") *Окорочок — "I should gobble it." ("Я должен это съесть.") *Жареный окорочок — "Now it's even tastier." ("Теперь стало ещё вкуснее.") *Рыба — "Now I shall eat for a day!" ("Теперь я должен съесть её в течение дня!") *Жареная рыба — "Grilled to perfection." ("Прожарена до совершенства.") *Кусочек мяса — "I need more meat!" ("Нужно больше мяса!") *Жареный кусочек мяса — "It is even smaller cooked!" ("Жареный он стал даже меньше!") *Хобот коалослона — "Is floppy nose." ("Гибкий нос.") *Стейк из хобота коалослона — "Is cooked nose." ("Жареный нос.") *Лягушачьи лапки — "Is delicacy in my country!" ("Это деликатес в моей стране!") *Жареные лягушачьи лапки — "Is delicacy in my country!" ("Это деликатес в моей стране!") *Вяленый кусочек мяса — "Looks like leather, taste like meat!" ("Выглядит как кожа, на вкус как мясо!") 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат — "It looks like the inside of alien's brain." ("Как мозг пришельца изнутри.") *Нарезанный гранат — "Haute cuisine!" ("Высокая кухня!") *Дуриан — "Oh it smells!" ("Ох, он воняет!") *Вонючий дуриан — "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь он воняет ещё хуже.") *Питайя —"What a weird fruit." ("Какой странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайя — "Still weird." ("Всё ещё странный.") *Ягоды — "Is tasty!" ("Вкусно!") *Жареные ягоды — "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что они стали лучше.") 'Еда - Овощи' *Кукуруза — "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") *Попкорн — "High in fructose!" ("Богата фруктозой!") *Морковь (в земле) — "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля делает овощедеток.") *Морковь (собрана) — "Is food. I guess." ("Это еда. Полагаю.") *Жареная морковь — "Mushy." ("Мягкая.") *Тыква — "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая как моя голова!") *Печёная тыква — "How did it turn in to a pie..." ("Как она превращается в пирог?..") *Баклажан — "It doesn't look like an egg." ("Не похож он на яйцо.") *Тушёный баклажан — "It's even less eggy." ("Еще менее яичен.") 'Еда - Блюда из казана' *Индейка — "Mmmm." ("Мммм.") *Большинство рецептов — "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовил это сам!") 'Еда - Другое' *Семена — "Too small too eat." ("Слишком малы для еды.") *Семена (разных культур) — *Жареные семена — "I cooked all the life out of'em." ("Выжарил всю жизнь из них.") *Мёд — "Is yum!" ("Ням!") *Лепестки — "These smell nice." ("Они хорошо пахнут.") *Крылья бабочки — "No fly without wings!" ("Без крыльев не полетаешь!") *Масло — "Is buttery, and taste like insect." ("Оно масленное и на вкус как насекомое.") *Гниль — "Is ball of yuck!" ("Шматок бяки!") 'Разное' *Рубин — "It's a... thing." ("Это... предмет") *Жезл поиска — " Is robot box." ("Робо-коробка") *Клочок бороды — "Gross. These are not from my face." ("Жесткая. Она не с моего лица.") *Навоз — "Smelly!" ("Вонючий!") Безделушки *Остальное — "Is junk, I think." ("Я думаю, это хлам.") 'Режим Приключения' *Умер в приключении —"Next time l will be mightier!" ("В следующий раз я буду более могучим!") *Обелиск, опустившийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят) —"Hah. I step over tiny obstacle." ("Ха. Я перешагнул через крошечное препятствие.") *Обелиск, опустившийся при низком рассудке (рассудок понижен) —"Is hiding underground." ("Он прячется внизу.") *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят) —"Is beautiful!" ("Красота!") *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок понижен) — *Жезл Поиска (до подбора с основы) —"ls funny rod thing." ("Смешная штука с палкой.") *Жезл Поиска —"Is robot box." ("Это робот-коробка") *Жезл Поиска (Далеко) —"The robot box is talking." ("Робот-коробка разговаривает.") *Жезл Поиска (Рядом)—"Ha! That is good one, robot box!" ("Ха! А вот это неплохо, робот-коробка!") *Жезл Поиска (Ближе) —"Robot box is getting angry... ("Робот-коробка стаёт злым...") *Жезл Поиска (Очень близко)—"Robot box is scaring me!" ("Робот-коробка меня пугает!") *Основание портала Максвелла —"Is coming together now." ("Собирается воедино.") *Основание портала Максвелла (готово к активации)—"Something missing still." ("Чего-то ещё не хватает.") *Основание портала Максвелла (активировано) — *Дверь Максвелла —"Is mouth door! Say "Ahhhhh!" ("Дверь-рот! Скажи А-а-а-а!") *Граммофон Максвелла —"Singing box!" ("Поющая коробка!") *Огни Максвелла — *Статуя Максвелла-("Человек теперь камень! Очень хитро...") *Ловушка Максвелла — *Ловушка Максвелла (использована) — *Beemine (Maxwell's) — *Sick Wormhole — 'Прочие фразы' *Общее — "What is this thing?" ("Что это за штука?") *Боевой клич — "I will punch you!" ("Я накажу тебя!") *Боевой клич (добыча) — "Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!" ("Топ! Топ! Топ!") *Боевой клич (свин) — "I am sorry, my friend!" ("Прости, мой друг!") *Боевой клич (паук) — "Die, Evil scary bug!" ("Умри, Злой страшный жук!") *Боевой клич (паук-воин ) — "I am still stronger, scary bug!"( "Я ещё сильней, страшный жук!") *Покидает битву — "Ha! I win!" ("Ха! Я выиграл!") *Покидает битву (добыча) — "You keep running!" ("Убегай!") *Покидает битву (свин) — "I forgive you, pig man." ("Я тебя прощаю, свинолюд.") *Покидает битву (паук) — "He ran away from me." ("Он убежал от меня.") *Покидает битву (паук-воин) — "He knows I am stronger." ("Он знает — я сильней.") *Факел (сгорел) — "Oh no! The light is gone!" ("О нет! Свет пропал!") *Бумеранг (не поймал) — "Ow! Why did you hurt me, throwy stick?" ("Ай! Кидальная палка, зачем бьёшься?") *Сумерки — "The scary time is coming soon." ("Скоро будет страшное время.") *Свет — "I can see again!" ("Я снова могу видеть!") *Темнота — "I cannot see! I am scared!" ("Я ничего не вижу! Я напуган!") *Пытается сделать что-либо в темноте — "Help me! It is dark!" ("Помогите! Тут темно!") *Невозможно сделать что-либо — "I am not mighty enough to do that." ("Я не настолько могуч для этого.") *Невозможно создать предмет — "I need to gather more things to make that." ("Мне нужно собрать больше вещей, чтобы сделать это.) *Пытается уснуть днём — "It's too bright out." ("Тут слишком светло.") *Пытается уснуть рядом с монстрами — "Wolfgang prefer fight to sleep." ("Вольфганг предпочитает бой вместо сна.") *Очнулся — "Ugh, my head!" ("Ух, моя голова!") *Пчёлы — *Чарли — "Show yourself!" ("Покажись!") *Чарли (наносит удар) — "Ow! It got me!" *Pecked — "What I do to deserve this?" ("Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить это?") *Слышит гончих — "I hear puppies!" ("Слышу собачек!") *Инвентарь переполнен — "My mighty arms can carry no more." ("Мои могучие руки больше не унесут.") *Еда — "Yum!" ("Ням!") *Ест несвежую пищу — "Tastes funny." ("Забавный привкус.") *Ест испорченную пищу — "Ew! Tastes like garbage!" ("Фу! На вкус как мусор!") *Ест вредную пищу — "Oooooh. I have belly ache." ("Ооох. У меня болит живот.") *Голоден — "My mighty belly is empty!" ("Мой могучий желудок пуст!") *При выходе из червоточины — "It makes me feel alive!" ("Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя живым!") *Коалослон (след потерян) — "No animal here." ("Здесь нет животного.") *Коалослон (найден) — "Animal is close." ("Животное близко.") *Наступление зимы — "Life in the frozen wastes." *Холод — "Brr! Is frosty!" ("Брр! Как холодно!") Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи